SECRET
by Onyx Meets Aquamarine
Summary: Ino hamil anak Sasuke, tetapi karena tak mau persahabatannya dengan Sakura hancur lagi, ia menyembunyikan kenyataan itu dan menikahi Kakashi untuk melindungi semuanya. tetapi, bagaimana kalau Sasuke mengetahui itu semua?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. semi-M di beberapa bagian.**

Malam itu Desa Konoha sedang mengadakan acara kecil kecilan untun penyambutan kembalinya Uchiha Sasuke ke desa mereka. walaupun hanya di hadiri oleh team 10, team 7, team 8, Gaara berserta saudaranya dan team Guy, acara itu masih bisa dibilang cukup meriah.

Ino memandangi pemandangan didepannya itu dengan senyum di bibirnya. rasanya indah. bahagia, tentram.

senang bisa melihat teman temannya kumpul seperti ini.

ditambah, ada lelaki itu. Ino selalu ingin melihat moment ini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. melihat senyum Sasuke saat bersama sahabatnya, melihat keberadaan Sasuke disekitarnya. rasanya bagaikan mimpi dan Ino tak ingin bangun dari mimpi itu sampai kapanpun.

tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap gelagat aneh dari sahabat-rivalnya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu. tak mau ambil pusing, Ino kembali menatap sekelilingnya. Tenten dan Temari yang sedang sibuk bercengrama hangat, Hinata yang duduk diam menyantap makannannya ditemani Kiba dan Chouji. sementara Naruto terlihat sedang tertawa sedangkan Neji, Gaara dan Sasuke terlihat bergidik kesal. lalu ia menatap Shikamaru yang berada di sampingnya tengah memandang malas dirinya, membuat Ino tersenyum lembut.

"kenapa tidak bergabung dengan yang lainnya, eh, Tuan Nara?" tanya Ino diakhiri nada mengejek tak lupa senyum mengejek andalannya.

"Temari sedang sibuk. kau lihat sendiri, Ino." jawabnya malas.

Ino berdecak kesal. "Tidakkah kau terlalu jahat kepadaku, Shika?"

"troublesome, Ino. jangan sekarang. aku benar benar tidak mood untuk meladeni kekonyolanmu itu."

Ino membuang wajahnya kesamping, "Yare yare. benar benar tidak asik huh?" tiba tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu. "Hei— Shika." seru Ino tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

"apa?"

merasa tak ada jawaban dari sipemanggil, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk melihat kemana gadis itu memandang, dan dia dikagetkan dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"apa yang akan si bodoh itu lakukan, Eh? Shika?"

"mana ku tahu, Ino." jawab Shikamaru malas.

merasa kesal karena jawaban dari sahabatnya itu, Ino memilih memalingkan muka dan memandangi Sasuke lagi. Ia ingin memandangi wajah cinta pertamanya itu. hanya untuk hari ini. untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia merelakan lelaki itu dengan sahabatnya.

"Ino, aku titip minumanku. jangan sampai yang lain meminumnya, Okay?" seruan Sakura mengagetkan Ino. dan ditanggali anggukan patah patah dari si empunya nama. lalu matanya mengikuti kemana gadis berambut Pink itu pergi.

"Memberikan minum itu ke Sasuke, Eh? apa yang forehead ingin lakukan?" gumam Ino. seketika tubuhnya menegang saat sesuatu terbesit di otakknya.

"Aah– tidak mungkin kan? tidak mungkin Sakura mau melakukan hal selicik itu... kan?"

Tanpa fikir panjang, Ino langsung menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan memohon sambil memegang kedua tangan lelaki itu erat.

"Shika, kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padaku setelah ini, pastikan kau membawaku pulang saat itu juga, Okay? dan jangan berikan aku kepada siapapun."

Shikamaru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"apa yang mau kau lakukan— Ino—" belum selesai Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya Ino sudah lebih dulu meminum minuman yang dibawa oleh Sakura tadi. dari kejauhan Sakura terlihat panik saat matanya menangkap Ino sedang meminum minumannya padahal sudah ia peringatkan.

"Loh? ini bukan minumanku—" seru Ino dengan nada kagetnya—lebih tepatnya, pura pura kagetnya—.

"Forehead, gomen! aku salah minum." seru Ino senatural mungkin. tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya terasa aneh. ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuhnya. menyadari gelagat aneh Ino, Shikamaru langsung memapah Ino dan berpamitan keseluruh tamu yang ada dan pergi dari sana sesegera mungkin.

"Shika, ada yang salah– tubuhku–" gumam Ino sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"perlu ku gendong?"

"Shika, peluk aku."

"tidak, cium aku saja."

Shikamaru langsung menggendong Ino dan melompati bangunan bangunan agar sesegera mungkin sampai di kediaman gadis itu dan terbebas dari godaan gila gadis bermata biru itu.

"Ino, jangan menggodaku."

Ino meringis. "makanya Shika, sudah ku katakan berkali kali bukan? kalo aku ini tidak keberatan mempunyai anak dari mu, kau tahu? memperbaiki keturunan? ya walaupun aku sudah cukup pintar. tapi— anakku harus menjadi jenius agar bisa mengalahkan anakknya forehead nantinya!"

"Troublesome, Ino. nikahi saja Uchiha kalau begitu."

Ino memanyunkan bibirnya, "lebih baik aku menikahi Kazekage!"

"pilihan yang tepat. anak kita akan menjadi saudara nantinya."

Ino langsung berteriak frustasi. "NOOO! Padahal sempat terbesit olehku, kalau anakku tak bisa, berarti cucu-ku yang akan menikahi anakmu. tetapi kalau mereka sepupuan– ah sial. kau berhasil meruntuhkan hayalan sempurnaku ini Tuan Nara!"

"teruslah berhayal, Nyonya Sabaku."

"HEI. Aku itu Nyonya Nara!"

Shikamaru tidak menanggapi, lalu menurunkan Ino saat sampai didepan rumahnya "Yah, Nyonya Sabaku, anda sudah sampai di rumah anda."

Ino menahan tangan Shikamaru saat pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya. "jangan pergi..."

Ino menatap Shikamaru penuh harap.

"...anak dulu"

dan seketika Shikamaru menyesal telah mendengarkan. ia melepas gengaman tangan Ino di tangannya dan mendorong tubuh gadis itu ke kamar mandi.

"sadar lah, Troublesome. berhenti mengodaku. atau kau akan benar benar berakhir menjadi Nyonya Nara." seru Shikamaru sambil menyiram tubuh Ino dengan air dingin.

"aku tahu itu dingin, tapi apa tubuhmu merasa lebih baik?" tanya Shikamaru dan ditanggapi anggukan singkat dari gadis berrambut panjang itu.

"lebih baik. terima kasih, Shika."

"aku akan pulang mengambil beberapa barang, kau tak apa disini sendiri?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan sambil mengusap rambut Ino yang basah menggunakan handuk.

"tentu. aku ini kunoichi Shika. jangan meremehkanku!"

Shikamaru mengedus sebal. "Troublesome, Ino. baiklah. istirahat okay? aku pergi dulu."

Setelah kepergian Shikamaru, kamar Ino terasa sepi. perasaan mencekik tiba tiba datang membuat Ino yang tak siap langsung memeluk dirinya kuat.

"aku baik baik saja.. baik baik saja."

 _tok tok tok._

suara pintu yang diketuk memaksa kesadaran Ino kembali ke permukaan, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. perlahan ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"ku fikir kau membawa kunci, Shik—" ucapan Ino terputus saat mata aquamarinenya menangkap sosok lelaki yang dulu ia idam idamkan itu.

Ino menatap sesosok lelaki dipintu rumahnya dengan pandangan bingung. "mengapa kau disini, Uchiha-san?"

Lelaki itu, Sasuke, mendecis pelan. "sejak kapan kau memanggilku Uchiha, Yamanaka?" seru Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman Ino. seketika Ino dibuat bingung oleh lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertamanya— _cinta monyetnya lebih tepatnya_ —itu.

Ino tau dulu dia memang memanggilnya Sasuke-kun, tetapi semua telah berubah, bukan? ia bukanlah gadis berisik yang hanya mementingkan penampilannya dan terfokus pada pemuda itu saja. ia sudah dewasa sekarang.

"Uchiha-san, apa yang mau kau laku—" ucapan Ino terhenti karena pergerakan Sasuke yang tiba tjba menciumnya. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah larut dalam perlakuan tak sadar lelaki itu.

+ _SECRET_ +

Shikamaru menatap pemandangan dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Marah, Jijik, Malas, Kesal, semuanya menjadi satu. Saat dia berbalik ingin pergi kedapur membuat sarapan untuk Ino, tiba tiba Ino sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Shika..?" panggil Ino saat melihat lelaki berambut nanas itu berada di kamarnya, tetapi saat tak sengaja ia melihat kearah kasur disampingnya, mata aquamarinenya langsung terbelalak sempurna karena melihat Sasuke sedang tertidur pulas tanpa menggunakan sehelai benangpun.

"apa.. yang terjadi disini, Shika?"

Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan pandangan malasnya, "Troublesome, Ino. Yang melakukannya kan kau, kenapa bertanya kepadaku?"

"Shika... Aku harus bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau aku hamil?" tanya Ino sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan takutnya.

"minta saja tanggung jawabnya, Bodoh. Mengapa serepot itu?"

Ino langsung melempar bantal yanh berada paling dekat dengannya kearah Shikamaru. "Fikirkan bagaimana Forehead nantinya, Shika! sudah ku katakan bukan? aku tak ingin bersaing lagi dengannya. dan dari pada menikahi Uchiha, lebih baik aku menikahi Kazekage saja! Aah, aku bisa gila, Shika. bagaimana kalau dia ingat? mau ditaruh dimana mukaku?"

"segel saja ingatannya."

Ino berfikir sebentar, "kau benar." lalu ia langsung menyegel ingatan Sasuke tentang kejadian itu dengan jurus yang sempat ia pelajari dulu.

setelah urusannya selesai, ia langsung menatap Shikamaru lagi. "Shika, ini lagi masa suburku. aku benar benar takut."

"kalau kau sampai hamil, kau tak bisa menikahi Kazekage, Ino. Akan aneh jadinya kalau anak Kazekage nanti memiliki Sharingan." pernyataan Shikamaru sukses membuat Ino mematung ditempatnya lalu meringis.

"aku harus bagaimana, Shika? Uchiha hanya tinggal dia seorang.."

"tidak mungkin kan aku bilang aku memiliki anak dari Itachi-san, jelas jelas dia sudah lama dibunuh oleh Sasuke. masa iya aku di hamili oleh edo tensei?"

Shikamaru tertawa hambar, "kau sedang berusaha melucu, Ino?"

" _Urusai_!"

"Aku tau seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantu. tapi sebelum itu, ayo kembalikan Uchiha ini kerumahnya." putus Shikamaru tegas. Ino dengan patuh mengikuti Shikamaru tanpa berani membantahnya sedikitpun.

+ _SECRET_ +

Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan pandangan malas. sejak kapan sahabatnya itu menjadi sediam ini?

"Kau baik baik saja, Ino?"

Ino langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ah- ya. tentu."

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah rumah dihapadannya lalu melirik lagi Ino walaupun sekilas, "kau siap?"

Ino memantapkan hatinya. "Ya, tentu saja."

sebelum tangan Shikamaru berhasil mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut, sang empunya rumah telah lebih dulu membuka pintu rumahnya. menampikan seorang pria dewasa berambut perak yang mencuat keatas.

"ternyata memang benar kalian ya, ku fikir siapa yang iseng pagi pagi seperti ini kemari. ayo masuk." seru pria tersebut sambil memiringkan badannya mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Ino dan Shikamaru langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah tersebut dan duduk di ruang tamu. tak lama, pria tersebut ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"jadi, ada apa?"

Ino masih terdiam. merasa Ino tak unjung menjawab, Shikamaru akhirnya membuka suara.

"kami butuh bantuan, Kakashi-sensei." seru Shikamaru pelan, perlahan menatap Ino yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggenggam tangannya erat.

"apa yang kalian butuhkan dariku? kalian tak berbuat sesuatu yang aneh aneh kan?"

"bukan kalian, tapi Ino, Sensei." Kakashi terkejut mendengar balasan dari lelaki berambut nanas itu.

"bisa jelaskan?"

Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan memohon bantuan, ia tak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ino tadi malam meminum sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya jadi aneh, mungkin Sakura ingin membuat Uchiha dan dia—"

"tunggu, Sakura? Sasuke? apa maksutnya ini, Shikamaru?" potong Kakashi bingung

Shikamaru mendesah pelan. "dengarkan dulu makanya, Sensei."

Shikamaru langsung menjelaskan kejadian seperti yang ia ketahui dengan singkat dan jelas. Sesekali Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya pertanda mengerti, ia benar benar mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil mencoba menangkap inti dari pembicaraan itu, "jadi maksutmu.."

"Sensei, bisakah Sensei menikahi ku? setidaknya sampai anakku lahir, lebih baik lagi kalau aku tidak hamil sih. tapi aku takut, Sensei." seru Ino sambil menunduk. tak berani menatap Sensei dari sahabatnya itu.

"kenapa tidak meminta Sasuke, Ino?"

perlahan air mata yang Ino tahan keluar membasahi wajahnya, "aku— aku tidak mau mengambil Sasuke-kun dari Forehead. Forehead sangat mencintainya, Sensei. aku tak mau bermusuhan dengannya lagi"

"tidakkah kau mencintainya juga, Ino?"

"aku sudah mengubur perasaan itu lama, Sensei. aku lebih menyayangi Forehead dibanding Sasuke-kun. aku..."

"kenapa tidak gugurkan saja bayi itu, Ino?"

badan Ino kaku seketika. Kakashi-sensei benar. tapi ia tak mungkin tega membunuh anaknya sendiri. "mana mungkin aku tega membunuh anakku sendiri, Sensei!"

"bagaimana kalau tadi malam kau hamil anak Shikamaru, Ino?"

Shikamaru mendecis sebal, "mungkin dia akan bahagia lahir batin, Sensei."

Ino tertawa kecil, "kau benar, mungkin lebih baik itu kau. yah, walaupun harus kena demprat Temari-neechan? setidaknya aku punya anak cerdas yang aku idam idamkan."

Kakashi tersenyum sekilas, "Uchiha itu pintar loh, Ino? kau tidak senang?"

Ino bergidik ngeri, "Lebih baik aku menikahi Kazekage, Sensei! dari pada harus menikahi Sasuke-kun!"

"Gaara? lalu kenapa tidak?"

Ino memanyunkan bibinya kesal, "tidakkah kau mengerti, Sensei? kalau anakku itu Uchiha dia akan mempunyai sharingan, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kakashi paham sekarang. lalu mengangguk pertanda mengiyakan. "baiklah, sampai anakmu lahir, Ino?"

"Ya, Sensei. tapi sensei tidak boleh menyentuhku, loh! nanti kalau aku jadi bingung aku punya anak dari siapa bagaimana?"

"Ya. lakukan sesukamu. akan ku urus semuanya nanti."

Ino tersenyum lembut, "terima kasih, Sensei!"

Kakashi menatap Ino, "Kakashi, Ino. jangan panggil aku sensei. kau itu calon istriku, ingat?"

Ino langsung mengubah senyumnya menjadi senyum canggung, "Ya.. Kakashi-san"

 ** _hello! salam kenal, minna-san. aku baru disini. semoga tulisanku bisa menghibur. aku sebenenya ga terlalu bisa nulis begini tapi khayalanku butuh tempat untuk di salurkan... jadinya... begini hasilnya. hahaha_**

 ** _sekali lagi, semoga kalian suka! jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya~ thank you!_**

 ** _oh iya! mari berteman!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. Typos. Bahasa acak acakan.**

Chapter: 2

Sasuke terbangun dan merasakan pusing dikepalanya, ia bingung. mengapa ia berada di kamarnya? tetapi ia tak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai dikamarnya? bukankah terakhir kali dirinya berada di..

seketika kepalanya merasakan pusing yang lebih menyakitkan dari yang sebelumnya. merasa percuma karena kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk dipaksakan, akhirnya Sasuke membiarkan dirinya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi tanpa berniat mencari tahu lebih lanjut.

Sasuke langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan menuju kamar mandinya. seketika ia merasakan ada yang aneh, apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"Sasuke-kun? apakah kau ada didalam?" seruan seseorang dari luar rumah lelaki itu berhasil menarik Sasuke kembali kedunia nyata.

"Hn."

"Aah, syukurlah. bisa bukakan pintu untukku? aku membawa makanan. lalu ada sesuatu yang ingin ku beritahukan" seru Sakura dari balik pintu. perlahan Sasuke berjalan kearah pintu dan membukakan pintunya untuk gadis mantan seteamnya itu.

Sakura tersenyum hangat. "Kau belum mandi, Sasuke-kun? mandilah. aku akan menyiapkan makanan."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat mencerna perkataan gadis itu. lalu berjalan menjauh secara perlahan. "Hn."

saat Sakura sudah bisa memastikan Sasuke sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandinya, ia langsung melancarkan aksinya. memanaskan makanan yang ia buat dirumah setelah itu memasukkan beberapa bubuk yang sama seperti tadi malam kedalam minuman mereka. Sakura tersenyum senang melihat hasil kerjanya. "Yosh! sekarang tinggal menunggu Sasuke-kun~"

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan perlahan kearah Sakura berada.

Perlahan Sasuke duduk dikursinya lalu langsung memulai makannya tanpa menunggu Sakura yang sedang tersenyum aneh kearahnya. tak ada yang aneh selama ia menyantap makanannya, Sakura pun akhirnya ikut duduk dimeja makannya untuk makan bersama. setelah selesai, Sasuke langsung meminum minuman yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sakura itu. tiba tiba, badannya merasakan sensasi aneh yang tadi malam ia rasakan. 'Sial. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

"Sasuke-kun? kau baik baik saja?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sudah menegang ditempatnya. merasa tak ada jawaban, Sakura menganggap itu sinyal untuk memulai aksinya. perlahan Sakura mulai memegang tangan Sasuke dan memasang wajah sedih.

"Sasuke-kun, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku beritahu." seru Sakura sambil menuntun tangan Sasuke yang kaku kearah badannya.

"Ino-pig, hari ini akan menikah dengan Kakashi-sensei."

detik itu juga, Sasuke sudah tak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi padanya. ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri saat Sakura sudah berbuat sesuatu terhadapnya. hanya karena sebuah kalimat, Sasuke benar benar merasa hancur.

* * *

Persiapan benar benar dilakukan dengan cepat. benar benar mendadak. setelah paginya Ino mengatakan keinginannya kepada Kakashi, sore itu juga Kakashi langsung melaksanakan pernikahan mereka. entah bagaimana caranya Kakashi bisa membuat persiapan secepat itu. dan pernikahan itu hanya di hadiri beberapa orang penting, dan sahabat sahabat dekatnya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya mendekati Ino yang sedang menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, "kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Ino-chan?"

Ino melirik sang Ibu dengan pandangan sedih, lalu menggeleng kecil. "entahlah bu. ini keputusan terbaik bukan? demi aku, demi forehead dan Sasuke-kun."

"Kakashi.. apa dia tidak apa apa?"

"setidaknya aku tidak akan melupakan tugasku sebagai seorang istri Bu."

sang Ibu langsung memeluk Ino dengan erat. "Anakku yang malang, diusia semuda ini harus menanggung beban seberat ini. maafkan Ibu karena tak ada dirumah saat saat seperti itu, Ino-chan."

Ino mengelus tangan sang Ibu dengan lembut, "tak apa Bu, yang lalu biarlah berlalu, Okay?"

sang Ibu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut, menguatkan hati Ino.

"Ino-chan?" seru Temari sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. setelah memastikan bahwa Ino ada diruangan itu, Temari langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk.

"Temari-nee! Akhirnya kau datang!"

melihat Temari sudah berada dihadapan mereka, Ibu Ino langsung menepuk kepala anaknya itu dengan pelan dan tersenyum lembut, "Ibu tunggu diluar ya?" setelah mengatakan itu, Ibunya langsung berjalan kearah Temari dan memeluk wanita berkuncir empat itu erat.

"Padahal aku sudah sangat berharap kau akan menjadi anakku." ucap Ibu Ino pelan. Temari tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan selalu menjadi anakmu, Bu. Yah, walaupun Gaara tak jadi menjadi menantumu, ya?"

"Huh! benar! Ino sih. bandel! dari kemarin sudah ibu peringatkan, Terima saja lamaran anak Ibu yang satu itu. eh dia malah banyak membuat alasan. malah jadi begini kan?" seru Ibu marah sambil melepas pelukannya dengan Temari.

"Jangan membicarakan keburukan orang didepan orangnya dong! sudah ku bilang aku menyesal kan? lagi pula rencananya hari ini aku akan meng-iyakannya! manaku tahu kalau malah begini jadinya." seru Ino sambil menatap bayangan dirinya dikaca.

"Haha, yasudah. Ibu tunggu diluar ya." seru sang Ibu sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

"Ibu!" panggil Temari saat Ibu Ino sudah berada diambang pintu. "Gaara mungkin berada di taman. dia agak terlihat..." Temari tak melanjutkan ucapannya. bibirnya kelu. Ibu Ino menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"serahkan saja anak itu pada Ibumu ini. Okay?" serunya sambil berjalan keluar.

ruangan itu mendadak sepi. baik Ino ataupun Temari tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. hanya helaan nafas berat yang keluar dari keduanya.

merasa lelah dengan kondisi seperti itu, Temari mendekati Ino dan memeluk wanita itu erat.

"Ino... Nanti anak kita, kita nikahkan ya?" biasanya, ucapan seperti ini mampu mengubah suasana, tetapi hari ini sepertinya tidak berhasil. Ino masih diam ditempatnya tanpa berkata apa apa.

"Ino, acaranya sudah mau dimulai. ayo." seru Tenten yang tiba tiba datang mengagetkan Ino dan Temari yang masih diam diposisinya. perlahan Temari melepaskan dekapannya dan membantu Ino bangun dari duduknya.

"Nee-chan, omonganmu yang tadi.. Tentu. maaf aku lama meresponnya. otakku agak error" seru Ino sambil memaparkan cengirannya. membuat Temari tertawa kecil.

"Ayo." seru Temari dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Ino.

* * *

Acara berjalan dengan lancar. Ino dan Kakashi sedang berada di bukit, mencari udara segar. sekarang Ino sudah resmi menjadi Hatake Ino. hatinya benar benar tak menginginkan ini, tetapi demi anaknya, demi sahabatnya, ia akan menjalaninya. seberat apapun hidupnya nanti, semuanya pasti akan indah pada waktunya. mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu, ia bisa mencintai Kakashi? siapa yang tau, bukan?

"Kakashi-san, boleh saya meminjam Ino sebentar?" seruan seseorang berhasil merebut perhatian Ino dari langit malam yang sedari tadi sedang ia perhatikan.

Gaara.

banyak sekali yang ingin Ino jelaskan kepada lelaki itu. dengan cepat ia langsung menyambar lengan lelaki itu dan menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan memohon. Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya lalu pergi menjauh. "Ino, jangan lupa pulang. Gaara, jangan terlalu malam." pesan Kakashi sebelum ia benar benar menghilang dari pandangan mantan pasangan kekasih itu.

"apa kau sudah tau?" tanya Ino sambil menatap Gaara dengan pandangan sedihnya.

"aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mu." seru Gaara sambil menatap Ino dengan pandangan hangatnya.

perlahan pandangan mata Ino mengabur, air mata membasahi wajahnya. ia menguatkan diri sebelum menceritakan kembali kejadian yang sudah terjadi hari ini. Gaara mendekap Ino dalam pelukannya, membuat Ino tak tahan untuk menumpahkan semua perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Pa-padahal, hari ini aku akan meng-iyakan lamaranmu. padahal, aku sudah memantabkan hatiku. padahal, aku sudah– aku sudah–"

Gaara mempererat pelukannya. "Sudah, Ino, jangan diteruskan."

"Aku cinta Gaara." seru Ino ditengah tangisannya. Gaara tersenyum lembut. wanita dihadapannya ini memang benar benar deh.

"bukannya kau mencintai Uchiha?"

"Urusai! itu dulu!"

Gaara tertawa kecil. "kalau begitu, bukannya kau mau menjadi Nyonya Nara? mengapa malah menjadi Nyonya Hatake, Eh, Ino-chan? jauh sekali melencengnya."

"berisik! anakku yang akan menjadi Nyonya Nara nantinya!"

kali ini Gaara tak dapat menahan tawanya, ia tertawa lepas. membuat Ino ikut tersenyum didekapan lelaki itu.

"Berbahagialah, Ino."

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum melepas pelukan mereka.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku Gaara. cari penggantiku, dan berbahagialah."

"untuk itu, aku takkan berjanji. aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mencari penggantimu. urusan desa sudah cukup menyita waktuku dan untuk yang kedua, akan ku usahakan. demi dirimu."

"baiklah baiklah, tetapi jaga kesehatanmu, Okay? Gaara-chan?" Gaara menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum hangat. melihat itu Ino mendadak ingin menangis lagi.

"ngomong ngomong, Ino." seru Gaara setelah beberapa menit terakhir keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Apa?"

"Anakmu tidak mau kau jodohkan denganku saja?"

"DASAR _PEDOPHILE_!"

 _ **to be continued.**_

 **Yo! heheheh, aku minta maaf untuk chapter ini minna-san! bener bener parah ya ga jelasnya? maaf juga bahasanya bikin pusing ya T-T. tapi, semoga suka ya! makasih semua yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya! T-T aku terharu. review kalian aku bales lewat PM ya! x**

 **awalnya aku fikir gaakan ada yang suka. makasih banyak minna-san!**

 **by the way, kalian bisa panggil aku Lily biar gampang! yoroshikuuu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. Typos. Bahasa acak acakan.**

 **Chapter: 3**

Sasuke terbangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat seorang wanita tertidur disampingnya. Sial. Andaikan dia bisa mengendalikan emosinya, ia mungkin masih bisa membuat Ino membatalkan pernikahannya, kan? Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang makin terasa sakit, Sasuke bangun dari posisi terduduknya dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai, ia langsung memakai pakaian santainya dan pergi keluar rumah. Ia merasa penat.

Tanpa terasa mungkin sudah sejam ia berjalan mengelilingi desanya itu tanpa arah. Tanpa sengaja, mata onyxnya menangkap sesosok yang sudah berhasil merebut hatinya itu sedang bersama pria berambut merah bata, keduanya terlihat senang. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kearah mereka tanpa perduli nantinya akan seperti apa.

"Yamanaka."

Ino, wanita itu, langsung membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Sasuke ada dihadapannya. Ia terlihat.. berantakan?

"Ino, mau ku tunggu?" tanya pria disampingnya khawatir. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu pria itu langsung menepuk pelan kepala mantan wanitanya itu dan melangkah pergi.

"jadi, ada apa, Uchiha?"

* * *

Ino menatap pemandangan malam desa Konoha dengan senyum lembutnya. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang sedang berusaha merangkai kata untuk diucapkan. Ino paham, makanya ia tak bersuara sama sekali sedari tadi. Ia dengan sabar menunggu Sasuke mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan padanya. Selama apapun itu. lagipula, ia masih punya banyak waktu.

"Ino, aku menyukaimu."

Tubuh Ino seketika menegang. Ia tak bisa berfikir dengan lurus. Ia ingin menangis, meraung marah, ia ingin menumpahkan semuanya. Tapi hanya kata kata lirih yang berhasil keluar. "kenapa tidak dari dulu? Saat aku memberimu bunga? Kenapa tidak dulu? Saat aku masih berharap padamu? Kenapa tidak dari dulu? Saat aku masih menangisimu? Kenapa harus sekarang? Saat semuanya sudah terlambat? Saat hatiku sudah berhasil direbut oleh orang lain? Saat aku sudah berstatus istri orang? Kemana saja selama ini, Sasuke?"

"Ino.."

"sudahlah, lupakan saja. Berbahagialah dengan Sakura. Dia masih mencintaimu. Nikahilah dia. Jangan menyianyiakan orang yang mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Ino tersenyum lembut. "kau pasti bisa mencintainya. Belajar mencintai orang yang mencintaimu itu tidak sulit kok!"

"ya sudah ya, Sasuke-kun. Kakashi sudah menungguku. Aku pulang dulu. Selamat tinggal. Ingat pesanku, ya!" setelah mengatakan itu, Ino langsung berlari sambil menahan air matanya yang akan turun. Sial. Kenapa cinta pertama itu susah sekali hilangnya sih?

lagipula, Ia sudah memberikan kesempatan besar untuk Sasuke mengutarakan apa yang ada difikirannya kan? kenapa harus kata itu yang keluar dari dirinya?

* * *

Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah yang akan ia tempati untuk kedepannya itu, langkahnya memberat seiring menipisnya jarak yang ia tempuh. ia menghela nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. lalu sesekali mengusap wajahnya takut masih ada sisa air mata diwajahnya. tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah berdiri didepan rumah itu. rumah Kakashi.

Perlahan ia mendorong pintu rumah itu. tak di kunci. batinnya kaget. lalu Ino langsung masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali tak lupa untuk menguncinya.

"Kakashi? apa kau didalam?" panggil Ino sambil membuka sepatunya. lalu berjalan kedalam rumah.

Seorang pria tampan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggosok rambut peraknya yang basah, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk melambai padanya. mata Ino terbelalak sempurna saat melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Oh? kau sudah pulang? Okaeri."

Ino masih terguncang. "Ah.. Tadaima." otak pintarnya masih tak bisa mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. siapa.. pria tampan itu?

"Kaka— Kakashi?" panggil Ino memastikan.

Pria itu menatap Ino dengan pandangan bingung. "Hm? kau kenapa Ino?"

"HEEEEEEEEE? TIDAK BISA DI PERCAYA! SENSEI KENAPA BISA SETAMPAN INI SIH? HEEEEH BOHONG. PASTI INI BOHONG!"

Kakashi menutup satu telinganya. "Urusai! mandi sana."

"Aneh! ini aneh! bagaimana mungkin orang setampan ini tak laku laku?! bohong! pasti ini bohong!" Ino masih terus berbicara soal wajah Kakashi yang tampan sampai tak sadar dirinya sudah didorong masuk ke kamar mandi dan ditinggalkan sendirian.

"Eeeeeeh? kok aku ada disini? ah sudah lah. mandi dulu saja."

Saat asik membersihkan diri, tiba tiba Ino mendengar suara langkah mendekat kekamar mandi dan mengetuk pintunya. "Ino! tasmu ku taruh di sini ya."

Ino tersenyum lembut. "Ya! terima kasih."

Kakashi... baik sekali ya. tapi sayang, _tidak laku laku_.

Ino sesegera mungkin menyudahi acara membersihkan dirinya. berlama lama dikamar mandi membuatnya kedinginan dan itu tak baik untuknya. setelah selesai, ia langsung membuka pintu kamar mandinya sedikit untuk mengambil bajunya, sekaligus memastikan apakah Kakashi berada disekitar sana. tak ada orang. sepi. Ino langsung mengambil sepasang baju dan langsung menutup pintu kamar mandinya kembali.

"Kakashi! kau ada dimana?" teriak Ino saat dirinya sudah selesai memakai baju dan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengangkat tasnya yang lumayan berat.

"di dapur, Ino. taruh saja tasmu disana. nanti ku bawa." Ino langsung menghampiri asal suara itu dan meninggalkan tasnya sembarangan.

"Kakashi, sedang apa?"

Kakashi melirik Ino sekilas, lalu kembali sibuk membersihkan sesuatu. "mau memasak."

Ino menatap Kakashi tak percaya. "kau bisa?"

"aku tinggal sendiri, Ino."

"aah, kau benar. ngomong ngomong, aku mau mencoba masakanmu!" seru Ino bersemangat

"ya, tunggu disana. dan berceritalah, aku agak bosan."

Ino mulai bercerita tentang malam itu, tentang segala perasaannya, tentang segala penyesalannya, tentang segala takutnya, dan entah mengapa, Ino bisa seterbuka itu dengan Kakashi. Kakashi sendiri sedari tadi fokus mendengarkan semua cerita Ino walaupun sibuk memasak. Tak lama kemudian, makanan pun siap dihidangkan, bertepatan dengan berakhirnya cerita Ino.

"ngomong ngomong, Ino."

"Hm?"

"aku sebenarnya memanfaatkan mu."

Ino menatap Kakashi bingung, "maksudnya?"

Kakashi mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Ino lalu menatap Ino dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. "Yah, kau kan tahu sendiri, aku selalu dipaksa untuk menikah. Makanya, saat tau kau mengajakku menikah untuk sebuah alasan seperti ini, aku langsung meng-iyakannya."

Ino langsung mengerti. "pantas saja, semuanya langsung beres!" ucapan Ino sukses membuat Kakashi tertawa pelan.

"kau benar. Para tetua langsung heboh mendengar berita itu, dan langsung menyiapkan semuanya sesegera mungkin. Berani taruhan, mereka pasti takut aku berubah fikiran. Makanya mereka langsung mempermudah segalanya."

Ino tertawa lepas, "Hahahaha, lagi pula, memangnya kenapa sih kau tak ingin menikah? Yah, kau kan punya wajah yang lumayan untuk ukuran bapak bapak—"

"Ino, aku belum bapak bapak."

Ino kembali tertawa. "kau iya!"

"ngomong ngomong, makanan buatanmu enak juga. Kau cocok menjadi ibu rumah tangga." Ucap Ino sambil sibuk memakan makanannya tak lupa memasang wajah polosnya saat melihat Kakashi sedang menatapnya dengan kesal.

"terserah apa katamu, bapak rumah tangga."

"APA APAAN ITU, KAKASHI?" teriak Ino tak terima.

Kakashi tak menghiraukan teriakan Ino dan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan makananya dengan diam. Berbeda dengan Ino yang menatapnya sesinis mungkin, walaupun berkali kali ia menyerah karena matanya lelah.

"Ino, berhenti menatapku. Nanti kau bisa overdosis karna aku terlalu tampan untuk kau lihat terus menerus seperti itu."

"ku sembelih kau, Kakashi!"

* * *

Paginya, Ino kaget setengah mati mendengar berita yang baru ia dapatkan dari pria yang sekarang menjadi suaminya itu. Kakashi dengan santainya meminum kopi tanpa perduli dengan ekspresi Ino yang aneh.

"Bohong? Bohong kan?"

"Bohong apanya, Ino?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

"baru kemarin- eh tidak, tadi malam aku menyuruhnya menikahi Sakura dan sekarang ia akan menikahinya? WAAAH. Aku benar benar meragukan perasaannya padaku. Untung aku tidak termakan ucapannya tadi malam!"

Kakashi makin bingung melihat Ino yang bermonolog sendiri. "kau ini kenapa, Ino?"

"kemarin Sasuke mengatakan ia menyukai ku. Lalu aku menyuruhnya untuk menikahi Sakura."

"mungkin ia melakukan itu sebagai bukti cintanya?" jawab Kakashi dengan malas. Ino menatap Kakashi tak percaya.

"uh, aku tak terima! Aku ingin sahabatku menikah karena mereka saling mencintai!" protes Ino sampai berdiri dikursinya. Kakashi sendiri sudah tak bisa berkata apa apa saat melihat kelakuan Ino itu.

"lihat dirimu sendiri dulu, Ino. Sebelum mengurusi hidup orang lain. Kisah cintamu saja gagal begitu."

"KAKASHI, KAU TEGA SEKALI." teriak Ino sambil meraung raung mencakar kursi. Kakashi sudah tak perduli lagi. ia langsung menghabiskan kopinya dan pergi menjauhi Ino yang sedang dalam mode setres itu sesegera mungkin.

"Ino aku pergi dulu. Selamat tinggal."

"KAKASHI, KEMBALI KAU!"

Ino merebahkan dirinya disofa saat Kakashi sudah keluar dari rumah, meratapi nasibnya.

"aku.. jadi rindu saat saat masih bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau tanpa takut melukai perasaannya." Gumam Ino sedih.

 ** _Tok tok tok_**

"Ino-chan? Apa kau didalam?"

Ino mengenal suara ini. Tanpa berniat untuk bangkit, ia memilih untuk berteriak untuk memberi tanda bahwa ia ada didalam rumah. Perlahan ia merasakan langkah kaki mendekat lalu langsung melompat kearahnya.

" _UHUK_ — TEMARI YANG BENAR SAJA! SADAR DIRI. KAU LEBIH BESAR DARI KU" teriak Ino sambil mencoba mendorong Temari yang menindih badannya, bukan hanya itu, Temari bahkan memeluknya dengan erat sampai Ino kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Yo, Ino." Seru lelaki berambut nanas yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka yang terlihat sekali tak berniat membantu wanita wanita dihadapannya itu.

"Shi— Shika, pesan terakhir ku.. tolong jadi ayah yang baik— _TEMARI KAU GILA_!— untuk anak anakku.." seru Ino mendramatisir keadaan, Temari langsung mempererat pelukannya yang membuat Ino berteriak- ditambah ia pura pura pingsan saat sudah selesai mengatakan itu.

"kau yang gila Ino." Seru Temari pelan sambil bangkit dari posisinya.

"kalian berdua gila. Sudah cukup." Seru seseorang dari samping Shikamaru

Mendengar suara itu, Ino langsung bangkit dari pura pura pingsannya dan langsung memeluk orang itu erat. "Nii-saaaaan!"

"kau baik, bocah?"

Ino memamerkan senyum andalannya. "tentu."

"bagus. Anak pintar. Aku bangga."

"Kankurou, sudah ku katakan jangan kemari." Seru Temari kesal. Karena setiap Kankurou ada, Ino akan berubah menjadi anak baik. Menjengkelkan.

"aku kan ingin melihat adikku yang manis ini. Benar kan, Ino-chan?"

Ino mengaggukan kepalanya berkali kali. "benaar!"

"kau seperti anjing, Ino." Ucap Shikamaru kesal. Ino memang menjengkelkan.

"dia babi, Shika."

Shikamaru menatap Temari dengan pandangan malasnya. "kau benar."

Ino menatap Kankurou dengan pandangan memohon. "Nii-san, bela aku!"

"hahaha, Ino-chan terlalu menggemaskan untuk menjadi hewan, pasangan muda. Betul kan, Babygirl?"

"APA APAAN BABY GIRL." Teriak Temari dan Shikamaru bersamaan. Ino tersenyum menang.

"betuuul, _Daddy_!"

"kalian benar benar menjengkelkan." Seru Shikamaru kesal, sambil memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

Sedangkan Ino dan Kankurou sibuk terkikik geli menyaksikan tersiksanya pasangan itu.

"ah, aku sampai lupa. Ino, lusa, kau tau kan ada acara apa? Kau datang?" tanya Kankurou tiba tiba. Ino menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Buktikan pada Uchiha terakhir itu kalau kau sudah bahagia."

Ino tersenyum lembut. "pasti."

To be continued

 ** _Haloooo, minna-san! Semoga part ini ga terlalu mengecewakan ya. Pendek lagi pendek lagi. hehehe. Bakal aku usahain lebih panjang lagi kedepannya! Mohon maaf juga bahasanya acak acakan ya._**

 ** _Oh iya, ngomong ngomong ada yang bilang kalau ngetag sakura itu gaboleh ya? Gomen gomen, aku masih baru dan gatau hehehe. Maaf ya sekali lagi. buat fansnya sakura juga kalo baca ini, maaf soalnya saku aku buat jahat disini._**

 ** _Buat yang udah review, makasih banyaak! Jangan lupa review lagi ya~ *wink*_**

 ** _Buat yang udah fav and follow makasih banyaaaak! Buat yang suka ff ini, aku sayang kaliaan! Xx_**

 ** _Oh iya, buat xoxo, makasih banyak sarannya!_**

 ** _Yosh, Lily pamit for now. See you di next chapter! Jangan bosen bosen ya baca cerita ini hehehehe._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. Typos. Bahasa acak acakan.**

 **Chapter: 4**

* * *

13 Tahun kemudian..  
 _  
_

Suasana Konoha selalu damai seperti biasanya, membuat Ino betah berlama lama berjalan tanpa arah siang itu. tanpa sengaja, mata aquamarinenya menangkap sesosok wanita berambt pink yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Forehead!" panggil Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya. Wanita yang disapa pun berbalik menatap Ino, tetapi langsung membuang muka dengan ketus.

"Are? Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Ino bingung. lalu berinisiatif untuk mendekat.

"Sakura. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ino sambil berjalan mendekat. Tiba tiba Sakura menatapnya dengan sengit. Lalu pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Ino yang kesal karena diacuhkan memilih untuk pergi dari situ sambil menggerutu. Ia berjalan tanpa melihat kedepan karena terlalu fokus memikirkan perilaku aneh sahabatnya itu, dan mengakibatkan dirinya menabrak seseorang bertubuh tegap yang dengan sigap menahan tubuh kecil Ino agar tidak terjatuh.

"Yamanaka, biasakan jalan menggunakan matamu."

Seketika tubuh Ino membeku. Ia ingin lari secepat yang ia bisa tetapi badannya tak mau bergerak seperti yang ia mau. Perlahan badannya bergetar dan ia memaksakan diri untuk melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu. mata aquamarinenya bertemu dengan mata onyx itu lagi. setelah sekian lama, Ino harus menatap mata itu lagi. dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman erat pemuda itu.

"Uchiha—"

"sudah lama ya, Yamanaka." Ucap Sasuke sambil melepas cengkramannya saat merasa tubuh Ino sudah bisa berdiri sendiri.

Ino tergagap. Ia merasa mendadak bisu. "kau— kau sudah kembali?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan tak penting itu. "pantas saja.." gumam Ino sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dengan menatap kakinya. Dan gumaman itu sukses membuat Sasuke bingung.

"apanya?"

"apa lagi? Sakura, tentu saja. Ia mendadak sinis padaku. Haah. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau ini pasti terjadi karena dirimu, Uchiha!"

Sasuke memandangi Ino dengan pandangan kesal. "apa lagi salahku, Yamanaka? Belum cukup dengan menyuruhku menikahinya?"

"tidak nyambung, kau tahu?! Yang jelas ini semua salahmu, Uchiha. Jangan dekat dekat padaku lagi! aku bisa mendapat kesialan! Seharusnya kau bisa sadar diri, Uchiha. Kau hanyalah cinta pertamaku, itu juga sudah lama. Sudah terkubur! Jangan merusak masa depanku. dan jangan karena kau pernah menyandang status sebagai cinta pertamaku, kau dengan mudahnya merusak hidup indahku ini!" seru Ino ngelantur. Dia benar benar kehabisan akal untuk mengenyahkan Sasuke dari hidupnya.

Sasuke menatap Ino dengan pandangan prihatin. "aku benar benar prihatin, Yamanaka. Sebegini hancurnya dirimu karena tak bisa menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai?"

"SINI KAU UCHIHA! KU BUNUH KAAAAU." Teriak Inner Ino tak terima.

"wajahmu, benar benar ingin ku tonjok, Uchiha. Bisa bisanya kau menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu dihadapanku." Ucap Ino pada akhirnya. Lalu pergi tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum licik kearahnya.

"sampai jumpa lagi, Ino."

"MUSNAH KAU SASUKE!" teriak Ino pada akhirnya. Ternyata menahan diri untuk tidak menyumpahi Uchiha Sasuke itu sangat berat.

* * *

Setelah ia berjalan lumayan jauh dari tempatnya bertemu dengan Sasuke tadi, Ino akhirnya bisa merasakan yang namanya kehidupan damainya kembali. Ia langsung duduk dikursi taman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa terasa waktu terus berjalan, dan sekarang sudah menujukkan pukul 12 siang. Ino langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Mungkin ia bisa sekalian menjemput Inojin, Fikirnya.

"Ino-san!"

Ino langsung memberhentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil dan membalikkan badannya untuk mlihat siapa yang memanggil namanya itu, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu siapa. Mata aquamarienya melihat wanita berambut biru diatas bahu itu berlari pelan kearahnya.

"Hinata, jangan berlari!" seru Ino memperingati sahabatnya itu. Istri Hokage ketujuh mereka, lebih tepatnya, Istri dari sahabatnya juga, Naruto Uzumaki.

"ah, iya." Ucapnya sambil memperlambat langkahnya. Ino dengan sabar menunggu Hinata sampai ia berada disampingnya.

"Ino-san, mau menjemput Inojin-kun kah?" tanya Hinata saat sudah sampai disamping Ino, lalu mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Iya, sekalian. Tadi aku habis berkeliling. Bosan sekaaaali!" Hinata tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Ino yang tak berubah walaupun mereka sudah dewasa.

"Ano.. Ino-san, tadi aku tak sengaja melihatmu dengan Uchiha-san, apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Hinata dengan hati hati. Ia cukup tahu kalau Ino senstive terhadap hal ini.

"yah, baik-baik saja kok. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Ino-san, aku benar benar khawatir. Tapi sepertinya, melihat dari ekspresimu Uchiha-san belum tahu ya? Syukurlah."

Ino sedikit kaget mendengar respon Hinata. Detik kemudian ia baru ingat, kalau sahabatnya ini tahu semuanya. "ah, Gomen, Hinata. Aku lupa kalau kau tahu. Karena terlalu sering memendamnya sendirian, aku jadi lupa. Tapi iya, dia belum tahu dan aku benar benar bersyukur akan hal itu." serunya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"sejujurnya aku agak takut, Ino-san. Bagaimana kalau Uchiha-san sampai tahu? Bukankah yang kau lakukan sekarang akan sia sia?"

Ino memandang langit biru yang membentang diatasnya. Lalu tersenyum miris. "tidak juga, setidaknya sahabatku menikah dengannya tidak dengan cara yang salah kan, Hinata?"

"yah walaupun dengan paksaan sih. Hahaha." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ino-san.. bagaimana kalau semuanya benar benar sia sia? Aku benar benar berharap kau tak pernah ikut campur dengan keputusan Sakura-san waktu itu. kau seharusnya sudah bahagia bersama Kazekage-sama di Suna sekarang. Bukan begini. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini.." suara Hinata makin lama makin mengecil. Tangisnya hampir saja keluar kalau Ino tak langsung memeluknya.

"maaf ya, Hinata. Membuatmu harus menangisi kemirisan hidupku. Terima kasih karena selalu disini bersamaku, ya?" seru Ino sambil melepas pelukannya. Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"baiklah, ayo jemput anak anak!"

Selama perjalanan mereka sibuk berbicara soal masakan serta keseharian masing masing dirumah. Menjadi ibu rumah tangga terasa membosankan sebenarnya, karena hanya berdiam diri dirumah. Tetapi menyenangkan, karena bisa menemani dan melihat putra putri mereka tumbuh. terkadang mereka merindukan hari hari dimana mereka melakukan misi dengan teamnya dulu. Mengingat sekarang mereka sudah sangat sibuk dengan urusannya masing masing, Ino dan Hinata sangat susah menemui mereka. Bahkan untuk makan malam bersamapun, susah. Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai didepan Akademi. Beberapa anak sudah keluar dari tempat itu bersama teman temannya. Sampai akhirnya dua lelaki pirang keluar dari tempat itu secara bersamaan tak lupa seorang dengan rambut diikat menjulang keatas dan lelaki berambut biru muda berjalan beriringan. Dibelakangnya pun ada dua gadis yang terlihat sangat berbeda itu mengikuti mereka.

"Boruto-kun!" panggil Hinata pelan, tetapi sukses membuat Boruto memberhentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kaa-chan!" seru Boruto lalu berlari kearahnya. Diikuti oleh teman temannya tadi.

"Kaa-san, tumben?" tanya Inojin saat melihat ibunya ada dihadapannya. Ino yang ditanya seperti itu oleh anaknya hanya tersenyum menggoda.

"memangnya tidak boleh ya, Kaa-san menjemputmu?" Inojin hanya pasrah mendengar jawaban dari Ibunya itu, tak berniat menjawab sedikitpun.

"Ino-san.." gumam gadis berkaca mata sambil mendekat kearahnya. Entah ada angin apa, gadis itu ingin sekali memeluk Ibu Inojin itu dengan erat. Tetapi ia tahan karena itu mungkin akan terlihat aneh.

"Halo, Sarada-chan! Mau pulang bersama kami?" tawar Ino lembut.

Sarada membelalakan matanya kaget. "bo- boleh kah?"

Ino tertawa kecil lalu memeluk Sarada pelan. "tentu boleh dong! Shikadai-kun mau ikut juga? Bibi mau kerumahmu sih nanti, kau bisa bermain dirumah dengan Inojin dulu selagi Bibi membuat makanan dirumah. Bagaimana?"

Shikadai menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengiyakan. Walaupun sebenarnya ia malas berurusan dengan sahabat ayahnya itu. karena ia pasti akan ditanyai tanpa henti nanti.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Bye, Hinata! Bye bye, Boruto-kun, Mitsuki-kun, Chouchou-chan!"

"Hati hati, Ino-san, Sarada-chan, Inojin-kun, Shikadai-kun!"

Ino melambaikan tangannya yang tak ia gunakan untuk mengandeng Sarada kearah Hinata sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Sarada, tumben sekali kau mau digandeng oleh Kaa-san?" tanya Inojin bingung. yang ditanya pun hanya diam tetapi mengeratkan genggamannya pada Ino.

"tak apa apa dong, Inojin-kun? Apa jangan jangan.. kau ingin Kaa-san gandeng juga ya? Hihihi sini sini gandeng tangan Kaa-san~" Menggoda Inojin adalah salah satu kesenangan Ino. Sikap Tsundere anak itu kemungkinan diturunkan oleh sang ayah, yang membuat Ino gemas sendiri untuk membuat anak satu satunya itu menunjukkan keinginannya yang sebenarnya.

"ne, ne, Shikadai-kun?"

"ada apa, Bi?"

"apa kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku?"

Shikadai menatap Ino dengan pandangan malasnya, yang menurut Ino sangat lucu karna mengingatkan Ino akan wajah Shikamaru. "yang menjadi anakmu itu? tidak terima kasih. Kaa-san sudah benar benar merepotkan. Karena kau lebih merepotkan darinya, jadi jawabanku tetap sama. Tidak akan."

Ino memanyunkan bibirnya, pura pura kecewa. "jadi begini rasanya ditolak, ya?"

"AKU SELALU MENOLAKMU, YAMANAKA-SAMA." Teriak Shikadai frustasi. Ia benar benar frustasi karena saking seringnya mendengar ucapan itu dari Ino. Wanita itu selalu berkata demikian seakan dirinya baru pertama kali ditolak. Padahal, sudah hampir 200 kali ia menolak permintaan itu, walaupun ia sendiri tahu kalau itu hanya lelucon yang selalu Ino lontarkan padanya, hanya saja mendengarnya berkali kali membuatnya kesal juga lama lama.

"HAHAHAHAHAH SHIKADAI-KUN. Maaf maaf. Reaksimu kali ini benar benar lucu. Aku- HAHAHAHAHAH Astaga, kami-sama, aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa."

baik Ino, Inojin bahkan Sarada pun tak bisa menahan tawa mereka. Shikadai mengendus kesal.

"pft, kau bahkan sampai memanggil nama keluarga Kaa-san. Benar benar sudah frustasi menghadapinya, Nara-san?" ejek Inojin yang dihadiahi lirikan sinis dari sahabatnya itu.

"sudah ku peringatkan kan, tak usah kau balas. Bikin sakit mental." Seru Inojin sambil melanjutkan jalannya. Ino yang mendengar itu langsung menjewer telinga Inojin pelan. "bilang apa kau barusan, Hatake Inojin?"

"Aa- ampun Kaa-san. Ampun."

Sarada masih tertawa kecil, ia benar benar menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa sekeras Ino tadi. Shikadai berjalan mendekat kearahnya seperti ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"terkadang aku berfikir kau lebih seperti anak Bibi Ino dibanding Sakura-san. Yah, walaupun tak dipungkiri Sakura-san memang terlihat seperti ibumu sih, hanya saja terasa aneh."

Sarada menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Shikadai dengan pandangan kaget sekaligus marah. "apa maksutmu?"

Shikadai menggaruk pelipisnya pelan. Tak ingin menjawab. "ku dengar Ayahmu sudah pulang."

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan, eh, Nara Shikadai?" ucap Sarada sengit. Shikadai tak berniat membalas sedikitpun.

"AAAAAAAAAh, menyebalkan! Lihat Inojin! Shikadai-kun dan Sarada-chan sedang pdkt. Menyebalkan. Harusnya kau terlahir sebagai perempuan agar kau bisa ku nikahkan dengan Shikadai-kun."

"Kaa-san, kumohon berhenti. Kepalaku benar benar ingin pecah setiap Kaa-san bilang ingin menikahkan ku dengan Shikadai. Aku benar benar bersyukur aku terlahir sebagai lelaki dan tidak mungkin menikah dengannya."

Ino tersenyum sinis. "fufufufu, kata siapa tidak mungkin, Inojin-chan?"

"tidak Kaa-san. Aku salah, aku minta maaf!" seru Inojin sambil berlari karena mereka sudah hampir sampai diarean perumahannya. Tampa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang dan langsung membuatnya terpental. Tetapi sebelum ia menyentuh tanah, orang itu sudah menariknya duluan membantunya berdiri. Melihat hal itu, Ino langsung berlari kearah Inojin saat mengetahui siapa sosok yang ditabrak oleh anaknya itu.

"anakmu, Yamanaka?"

Ino langsung merebut Inojin dari tangan orang itu. "tentu saja. Memangnya anak siapa lagi? anakmu?!" jawab Ino ketus. Sejujurnya ia menyesali ucapannya barusan.

"yah, siapa yang tahu. Yo, Jagoan. Hati hati. Jangan seperti ibumu ini yang jalan tak pernah menggunakan matanya."

"ku bunuh kau Uchiha!" desis Ino sengit. Ingin rasanya Ino melempar lelaki tampan itu kelaut sekarang juga.

"Pa-Papa.." gumam Sarada sambil mengambil langkah patah patah. Ino langsung tersadar dari rasa kesalnya. Ia lupa kalau anak sahabatnya ada disini. Bisa gawat kalau Sarada mengira dia mau merebut Ayahnya dari Sakura.

"Sarada-chan, kemari. Apa kau sudah bertemu ayahmu?" tanya Ino sambil menghampiri Sarada dan menuntun gadis itu mendekat ke Sasuke.

"aku baru datang saat bertemu denganmu tadi, Yamanaka. Apakah kau bodoh?"

Ino kembali memandang Sasuke dengan kesal. "ku hajar kau Uchiha!" gumamnya kesal. Lalu ia langsung memfokuskan dirinya kembali ke Sarada. "ne, Sarada-chan. Mau pulang dengan ayahmu?"

Sarada tiba tiba mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Ino. "Ino-san, juga ikut."

"HEEEEE, yang benar saja? Aku bisa dihajar Ibumu. Lagi pula kau akan menyesal kalau memaksa aku dan Ayahmu berjalan bersamamu nanti. Kau akan pusing mendengarkan—"

"berisik, Yamanaka. Cepat temani dia."

"KAN KAU AYAHNYA!"

"aku mau ditemani Ino-san.." gumam Sarada pelan. Membuat Ino tak tega untuk menolaknya. Tetapi kalau ia tetap pergi, yang ada Sarada akan pusing mendengar pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke nanti.

"temani saja dulu, Bi. Aku akan dirumahmu bersama Inojin." Seru Shikadai sambil berjalan kearah Inojin berada. lelaki blonde itu masih terpaku menatap Ibu dan Ayah Sarada itu bergantian. Tak di pungkiri. Shikadaipun sebenarnya merasakan hal yang aneh.

Mereka terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga.

To be continued

 ** _Haloooo, minna-san! Semoga part ini ga terlalu mengecewakan ya. Maaf karena lamaaa banget updatenya! Mohon maaf juga bahasanya acak acakan ya._**

 ** _Buat yang udah review, makasih banyaak! Jangan lupa review lagi ya~ *wink*_**

 ** _Buat yang udah fav and follow makasih banyaaaak! Buat yang suka ff ini, aku sayang kaliaan! Xx_**

 ** _Sekali lagi, maaf dan terima kasih yang udah nungguin ff aneh ini!_**

 ** _Yosh, Lily pamit for now. See you di next chapter! Jangan bosen bosen ya baca cerita ini hehehehe._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. Typos. Bahasa acak acakan.**

 **Chapter: 5**

* * *

Sarada berjalan beriringan ditengah Sasuke dan Ino sambil menggenggam tangan Ino erat. Terlihat banyak sekali yang anak itu ingin katakan kepada Sasuke, tetapi tak bisa keluar. Ino menjadi bingung, ia tak suka kesunyian ini.

"Ne, Sarada-chan, kapan terakhir kau bertemu si bre— Ayahmu ini?" Tanya Ino memecah keheningan. Sarada tampak berfikir.

"Sudah lupa.." Ucapnya pada akhirnya. Ino menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan marah. "keterlaluan!" Ucapnya tanpa suara kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung membalas Ino dengan pandangan dinginnya. "aku menjalankan misi. Kau tahu?" Seru Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Kau sudah bertemu Sakura, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Tumben sekali kau memanggil nama kecilku lagi, Yamanaka?"

"U _rusai_. Tinggal jawab saja pertanyaanku Uchiha!"

Sasuke membuang muka. "Belum."

"Sasu—"

Sasuke langsung menatap Ino dengan pandangan kesal. "Aku belum sempat pulang, _okay_? Aku langsung menemui Naruto tadi. Cukup, Ino. Aku sudah tak bisa menurutimu lagi soal ini."

Ino berhenti berjalan. "Kau bahkan belum mencoba, Uchiha!"

"Aku sudah. Kau tahu? Dan tak berhasil."

"Ck. Sudahlah. Ada Sarada disini. Jangan bicarakan itu." Ucap Ino lalu kembali berjalan. Sarada hanya bisa diam melihat Ino dan Ayahnya bertengkar seperti— _seorang kekasih?_. Padahal setahunya, tidak ada hubungan yang aneh diantara mereka. Ibu dari teman sekelasnya ini adalah sahabat dari Ibunya, jadi mungkin wajar kalau Ayahnya dekat dengannya? Pikir Sarada.

"Kau duluan yang memulai, Yamanaka."

"Terserah, Uchiha. Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya." Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah berada didepan rumah Uchiha yang baru. Saat Ino akan mengetuk pintu, Ino baru sadar kalau Sasuke sudah tak ada disebelahnya. Ia menghela nafas kesal. Lalu kembali menjalankan niatnya tadi yang tertunda.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan berjongkok sedikit sembari melepaskan tangannya dari anak sahabatnya itu."Baiklah, Sarada-chan. Sudah sampai! Nanti jangan lupa katakan apapun yang mengganggumu itu ke Ayahmu, ya? Baiklah. Bibi pergi du—" belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sarada sudah ditarik oleh Sakura untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Lalu wanita itu kembali kehadapan Ino dan menamparnya dengan keras, menimbulkan sebuah rona merah diarea pipi wanita yang hingga sekarang masih menyandang marga Hatake itu.

"Jangan ganggu rumah tangga orang lain, Hatake." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura langsung memasuki rumahnya sambil membanting pintu.

"Lihat kan? Aku benar benar dihajar oleh istrimu, Uchiha." Ucap Ino sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah. Lalu langsung beranjak dari sana untuk kembali kerumahnya.

Tangan kanan Ino perlahan bergerak dari pipinya kearah poninya yang selalu menutupi sebagian dari wajah cantiknya tersebut, ia tersenyum masam. Detik kemudian, tangannya sudah bergerak menyelipkan poninya tersebut kedaun telinganya, yang sukses memperlihatkan seluruh wajah ayunya tersebut.

"Aku tak pernah mengerti dirimu, Ino." seru seseorang yang tengah bersandar disebuah pohon yang berada tak jauh dari posisi Ino sekarang. Ino tahu siapa si empunya suara itu. Ino jelas tahu. Tetapi yang ia lakukan adalah membiarkan dirinya terus berjalan dan tak menghiraukan orang tersebut, walaupun ia tahu, orang tersebut tak suka di acuhkan olehnya.

Langkah kaki terdengar mengikutinya. Pelan, tapi pasti. Ino tahu betul, dan ini membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Ia menanggahkan kepalanya, menatap awan dan memberhentikan langkahnya mendadak.

 _"Kau tahu, Yamanaka? Aku benar benar tak menyukaimu."_

Kalimat itu mendadak terngiang di kepalanya, dan membuatnya pusing. Dengan sigap, orang tadi langsung menangkap badannya yang mendadak lemas dan memapahnya menduduki bangku yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Ino masih membungkam mulutnya. Ia larut dalam fikirannya sendiri. Ia larut dalam kenangan pahitnya.

Ino selalu ingat bagaimana dirinya menatap pujaan hatinya itu dari jauh, bagaimana perasaan senangnya saat dirinya dapat melihat pujaan hatinya itu dari dekat tanpa perlu malu malu lagi. Ingatan tentang wajah dingin cinta pertamanya itu, masih tertata rapih di ingatannya.

Ini tidak benar. Seharusnya, kisah cintanya tidak semenyedihkan ini. Kalaupun ia tak bisa memiliki cinta pertamanya itu, yasudah, biarkan dirinya yang terus mencinta dalam diam. Cinta.. tak harus memiliki kan?

Tapi apa ini?

Mengapa kenyataan sepahit ini?

"Pulang, Sasuke." Ino akhirnya membuka suara. Sasuke— _orang itu—_ terdiam. Menunggu maksud dari perkataan wanita dihadapannya ini.

"Kau tahu, Sakura adalah sahabatku. Kaupun demikian sekarang. Aku mohon, Pulanglah. Ia mencintaimu."

Ino selalu membenci dirinya yang lemah dihadapan Sasuke.

Dan ini adalah fakta. Fakta yang selalu melukai harga dirinya.

Dan Uchiha terakhir itu juga demi kian, penolakan dari wanita yang dicintainya tersebut, melukai hatinya. Terus menerus.

"Tidakkah, kau mencintaiku juga, Yamanaka?"

Ino mengangguk. "Dulu." jawabnya singkat. Ino langsung bangkit dari duduknya, dan menatap Sasuke dengan lembut. "Kau tahu siapa yang kucinta setelah penolakanmu beberapa tahun silam itu, Uchiha. Berbahagialah."

Ino, benar benar memilih pergi dari kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke.

To be continued

* * *

 ** _Haloooo, minna-san! Semoga part ini ga terlalu mengecewakan ya. Mohon maaf juga bahasanya acak acakan seperti biasa. Tapi kedepannya akan aku coba buat lebih baik lagi. Mohon bimbingannya!_**

 ** _Dan seperti biasa, buat yang sudah berbaik hati meninggalkan review review yang bikin Lily semangat lanjutin cerita ini, makasih banyaak! Jangan lupa review lagi ya~ *wink*_**

 ** _Buat yang udah fav and follow juga makasih banyaaaak! Yang pasti, untuk semua yang suka ff ini, aku sayang kaliaan! Xx_**

 ** _Lily masih belajar, sekali lagi mohon bimbingannya ya, semuanya._**

 ** _Dan special thanks to_** Sukie 'Suu' Foxie! **_Seneng banget aku baca reviewnya huhuhu sampai terharu. T u T review dari kalian semua juga super super super membuat Lily mau nangis bahagia. T w T_**

 ** _Yosh, Lily pamit for now. See you di next chapter! Jangan bosen bosen ya baca cerita ini hehehehe._**


End file.
